


You're For Me

by karasunova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Angst, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione and Blaise have found an odd truce and relationship together - forged out of inner darkness and hardships.The others don't get it - but they don't matter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	You're For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven March 2020 Roll-a-Drabble. My roll: Blaise and scars, and I had to use the line, "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"
> 
> Also fulfilling my Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020  
> Square: I5 - "She was not for everyone but she was for me" - Atticus 
> 
> I've never written a Hermione x Blaise story, so I hope y'all find this one enjoyable.

Hermione and Blaise’s relationship didn’t need to make sense to other people. Their relationship hardly made sense to themselves. But, it worked and that’s all that mattered. 

Hermione had grown accustomed to her friend’s questioning gaze whenever he came with her to the Burrow, or to see one of Ginny’s matches, or a work function. 

The only ones who didn’t question it were her parents - the irony was not lost on Hermione or Blaise. 

Because honestly, how does a prejudicial bigot end up with a muggle-born witch?

* * *

They were in the same year at school so they obviously knew or had known of each other. Few words were exchanged between them in the six years of schooling they shared. The first conversation they had that was longer than five words was after the final battle when the injured had gathered in the hospital wing and Great Hall. 

Hermione came across Blaise sitting on a transfigured stool, holding a blood-soaked cloth to his face. She walked straight to him. “Alright, what’s the damage?”

He grimaced, leaning away from her. “Don’t need help from  _ you _ .”

She simply shrugged. “Suit yourself. If you don’t get it treated quickly it’ll scar. I’m sure you’d hate to have your pretty face marred like that.” She spun on her heel and walked away. 

* * *

Wounds heal and many leave scars. Some more visible than others. 

It wasn’t easy at first. Nothing was easy until the world cooled down and people stopped seeing red. People were either happier or got harder. More caustic. More cautious. Flippant. Reckless. 

And sometimes in a new world, you find yourself with new friends. 

Hermione was reluctant to call Blaise a friend for months. Friends didn’t sneer at you or insult you for wearing a forest green blazer. Similarly, she wasn’t abrasive with her friends or downright cheeky. She was supposed to be polite and well-mannered! 

But wounds and their scars change people. 

Harry and Ron were still her greatest of friends. They shared something no one else could or ever will. They held a special place in her heart. But, there were some things they didn’t or couldn’t share - no matter how many times they held her as she cried or when she got spooked by shadows. 

Making new acquaintances and friends became even more difficult. It was like they weren’t on the same wave-length. Worse off, they overlooked her scars and tried to find the sunny disposition, that she honestly never had. 

No one wanted to see her scars. 

But, he did.

* * *

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” Blaise was sat in his favorite armchair. 

“I tried,” she replied. She dropped her clutch on the coffee table and walked over to where he sat, her heeled feet hitting the edge of his dragon hide dress shoes. 

He was still in the three-piece suit he wore to the ministry gala hosted the night before. 

“You should have stayed,” she told him.

“And do what? Watch you make a fool of yourself? No, thank you.” He sipped from his tumbler of whiskey. 

She plucked the glass out of his hand and set it aside gently. She sat down on his lap but leaned far enough away that she could see his face fully. “You know they don’t even like me. They tolerate me, enough. Draco was there.”

He scoffed. 

“So was Millicent.”

He hummed under his breath. He set his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. “You don’t need anyone to like you.”

She reached out and caressed his cheek, tracing the line of his scar. “I know.” 

He saw her scars and embraced them. Welcomed the witch who grew stronger from them (and held her together whenever they broke her). Their world didn’t accept them easily, but it didn’t matter because they had each other. 


End file.
